


When You Mess With One, You Mess With All

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types, The Avengers - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Caring Steve Rogers, Caring Tony Stark, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Peter Parker centric, Protective Avengers, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, caring Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: When Flash and his cronies take it too far and hurt Peter, the Avengers show them exactly what happens when you mess with one of their own.





	When You Mess With One, You Mess With All

It was a normal morning in the Stark-Rogers household. Steve and Tony were both downstairs preparing breakfast and Peter had just stepped out of the bathroom and was getting ready for school. Tony set a plate of breakfast on the table for when Peter would come down while he helped his husband clean the kitchen.

Peter came down 5 minutes later with his book bag and put it on the seat. 

“Morning kiddo.” Steve and Tony said at the same time. 

Peter laughed a little and said “morning dad, morning pops.” 

Peter sat down at the table and began to eat his meal. 

“Mmm, this is great guys.” Peter said.

Steve and Tony chuckled and Steve ruffled his hair before saying “thanks bud.” 

10 minutes later and Tony and Peter were out the door and heading for school. Steve yelled out a “bye” and they both yelled it back before getting in the car and heading to school. When Peter arrived, he jumped out the car, said bye to his dad and headed inside. He met his best friend Ned in the hallway before they both went to class. 

————

Everything was going good, Peter was going about his day, getting through his classes. When lunch came around Peter sat with his best friend, Ned and they talked about Star Wars and other geeky things. After lunch was over, it was time for P.E. class. They all headed towards the gym and the coach decided that he would let them have a free day. P.E. went by fast and Peter found himself back in the locker room, changing out of his clothes. He was about to leave when he heard footsteps coming his way. He ignored them, thinking that they were just there to change. He was about to walk out when 4 figures stopped his path. 

“Well if it isn’t Penis Parker.” Flash said with a sneer. 

Peter rolled his eyes and said “what do you want Flash?” 

“Where you going Penis?” Flash said.

Peter raised an eyebrow and said “is that the only insult you got. Jeesh for being such a bully, you sure can’t come up with great insults.” 

Peter didn’t see the punch coming his way until he turned around. It came hard and he heard a crack on his nose. 

“Fuck.” Peter said as he stumbled backwards and fell on the floor. 

Peter cupped his nose and let out a hiss. 

“What the fuck Flash?” Peter said as he tried to blink back the tears that were gathering in his eyes. 

“Don’t mess with me Parker or else you’re gonna regret it.” Flash said and before Peter knew it Flash and his cronies were beating him up. 

————

Peter groaned as he heard someone calling his name. 

“Pete? Peter? What happened? Who did this?” Ned’s frantic voice asked when he saw the state his best friend was in. 

“Ned?” Peter said. 

“Yeah, yeah it’s me Pete. I’m gonna help you but first I gotta call your dad.” Ned said as he grabbed Peter’s phone from his pocket.

Peter only groaned. He couldn’t comprehend what was going on around him. He just wanted to sleep but he kept hearing a voice telling him to stay awake. 

“No, no Pete. You gotta stay awake for me.” Ned said as he started to dial the number of the first person that came into mind: Steve Stark Rogers. 

————

The Avengers were at the compound doing whatever they wanted to keep themselves entertained. Some were training, others were watching a movie and just trying some way to keep themselves occupied. 

It was when Jarvis announced that their was a call on Captain Rogers phone coming from Peter that everyone got confused. Why was Peter calling in the middle of a school day? Steve grabbed his phone and accepted the call. 

When the call was answered, a very scared and distressed teen was on the line speaking. 

“Mr. Stark-Rogers, it’s Ned, Pete’s been hurt really badly and I don’t know what to do or what happened. He won’t say anything, and he’s having trouble standing up and, and-“ Ned said hysterically.

“Ned, Ned, calm down and tell me what happened?” he said as he exchanged worried glances with Tony and his team. They all suited up and got ready to leave to go get Peter. On the way to school, Ned explained what he saw when he found Peter. The horror on Steve’s face made everyone uneasy and Tony started to drive faster, not caring if he was going to get a ticket. When they arrived at the school, Steve asked Ned where they were and they all ran to the locker room that Ned told them that they were in. 

When they entered, the sight made their anger rise and heart break. They saw their son on the ground while his best friend tried to assure him that his parents would be there soon. Steve and Tony ran to Peter and Ned moved aside. 

“Pete, kiddo, can you hear me?” Steve said. 

Peter winced before putting his head up and blinking his eyes to see who it was. 

“Papa?” he said in a small voice. 

“Yeah baby, can you stand?” Steve said. 

“I think so.” Peter said as he took one of Steve’s and Tony’s hand in his as they both helped him up. When Peter stood up and started to walk, the pressure on his ankle made him cry out. 

“Fuck.” he said and he would have fell to the ground if he didn’t have his dads holding him. 

“Woah, woah kiddo. What’s wrong?” Tony asked. 

“My ankle.” Peter said in pain. 

“Alright, okay. How about I carry you, yeah?” Steve asked. 

Peter nodded his head and Steve scooped him up in his arms. They started to walk out of the school. When they got outside, Steve gently put Peter in the back seat and made him lay down. Tony grabbed pillows from the back so that he could put one behind Peter’s back and the other to help keep his ankle elevated. When he turned around he saw the rest of the them coming their way. 

“Where were you guys?” Steve asked. 

“Talking to Ned.” Bucky said. 

“He thinks he knows who did this but it’d be best to ask Peter what exactly happened and how it happened.” Rhodey said. 

After talking to Ned and thanking him for informing them and helping Peter; Bucky, Rhodey, Clint, Sam and Thor all gathered around and talked amongst each other. They decided to form a plan to check the security footage at the school. They entered the school and talked to the principal and asked him in the nicest way possible as to if they could see the security footage. When they found the tape and watched it, their blood boiled to see just how much pain the child that they had all considered as a son and brother had went through. They got the names and addresses of the people that were involved before heading to the car. 

When they entered the car Bucky told Steve and Tony who they were. They assured them that they would handle the situation while Tony and Steve took care of Peter. They nodded their thanks before dissolving into silence. When they arrived, Peter had already fallen asleep. Steve gently lifted Peter into his arms before walking up the stairs to their room. 

Peter let out a groan when he was lowered down on the bed. He blinked his eyes open and looked around to see where he was at. 

“Dad?” he croaked out as he tried to get up.

“Woah, hey kiddo. I’m gonna need you to stay down for me while we let Bruce and Stephen check on your injures and patch you up.” Tony said. 

“Where, where am I?” Peter asked.

“Home bud. You’re home.” Steve said. 

Dr. Banner and Dr. Strange both examined Peter’s injuries. He had a concussion, some bruising, a twisted ankle, and a broken nose. They both patched him up before prescribing him pain medication that he would need to take. Dr. Strange also decided to put an ice pack on the ankle to help the swelling go down. Steve and Tony both thanked them before they left the family alone. 

When they finally left Peter started to cry. Tony and Steve were both shocked but they consoled their son the best they could. 

“Hey, it’s alright kiddo. You’re okay now bud. We’ve got you.” Steve said. 

Peter cried before blubbering out “it really hurt dad. He wouldn’t stop and I kept asking him as to why he was doing that but he wouldn’t tell me and I just wanted him to stop”. 

Steve and Tony both gathered Peter in their arms as carefully as they could and started to soothe him. 

“It’s alright bud. You’re gonna be okay. You’re here with us now.” Steve said. 

“Yeah bud and your uncles are taking care of that piece of shit.” Tony said. 

Peter looked at them confused and said “what do you mean.”

Steve and Tony just smiled at him and told him to not worry about it. 

Just as Steve was about to ask Peter if he needed anything else, there was a knock at the door. Their heads snapped up and Tony told them to enter. When the door opened Peter saw all of his uncles walking in the room. Rhodey had a tray of sandwiches, juice and coffee. He smiled at them before placing the tray on the bed in front of Peter. 

“How you feeling kiddo?” Rhodey asked. 

“I’m okay Uncle Rhodey.” Peter said as he gave him a smile. 

“You sure?” Bucky asked from behind.

“Yeah Uncle Bucky. It’s not hurting that badly. And by the way, what did you guys do with Flash?” Peter asked. 

All of his uncles exchanged smirks between each other before looking back at Peter. 

“Uh I don’t like that look. What did you do?” Peter said. 

“Nothing kiddo, just taught him a lesson or two.” Clint said with a smirk. 

“What did you do?” Peter asked slowly. 

“Should we tell him.” Sam said with a smirk on his face as well. 

“Why not, after all I guess he deserves to know what happened.” Thor said.

So they all explained to him what happened. How they told the principal to view the tapes so they could get the person who did this and then went to his house to teach him a lesson. Peter was shocked. He didn’t know just how far his parents and uncles would go to keep him safe but it brought a smile to his face knowing just how much they cared about him and loved him. 

“If they mess with you, then they mess with all of us. We don’t appreciate it when someone hurts one of our own.” Bruce said. 

“Especially when we consider them our family.” Stephen added. 

He smiled at them and they smiled back. 

“You know we only want you safe, right bud.” Tony said. 

Peter shook his head and nodded. 

“Can you tell us why he might have done it kiddo?” Steve asked. 

Peter bit his lip and thought about it. He wasn’t really ever sure as to why Flash might have went this far. Like he knows Flash likes to insult him and call him a liar but he never thought that he would get physical and to such a high degree. 

“I’m not, I’m not really sure why. I mean I know he hates me for a fact but I didn’t know that he would take it this far.” Peter said. 

“Alright that’s okay kiddo.” Steve said as he ran a hand gently on Peter’s back. 

“Are you hungry Pete?” Tony asked. 

Peter shook his head and said no.

“You sure bud?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, not hungry.” Peter mumbled back. 

“Alright, how about you sleep then. It’ll be the best for you so you can heal quickly yeah.” Tony said.

“Stay.” Peter mumbled.

“Of course we’ll stay bud.” Steve said.

“Can, can they all stay?” Peter asked.

“You want, you want all of your uncles to stay in the room?” Steve asked. 

“Mhm, safe.” Peter said with a light nod and already in a drowsy state. 

Steve and Tony both looked at everyone else in the room. They exchanged glances with each other before deciding that they would. 

“Alright buddy, your uncles said that they’ll stay.” Tony said.

“Thank you.” Peter whispered out before falling asleep due to the pain medication. 

“Thanks guys. It means a lot.” Steve said.

“No worries Stevie. If it makes Peter happy and he wants this then we’re all in for it.” Sam said. 

“Agreed.” everyone else chanted in. 

Steve and Tony gave them all smiles and everyone returned them back. Clint and Sam went to grab extra pillows and blankets. Bucky decided to grab some sleeping bags that they kept in store for nights when they all would fall asleep watching movies. When they came back, they spread it across the room, making sure that the hard floor was covered with the blankets before putting he sleeping bags over them and putting a pillow with each. They all climbed in and Tony told Jarvis to turn the light off. They fell asleep and Peter felt safe knowing that his whole family was together with him.


End file.
